Rwby Lemon Guardian
by ExtremeSoda
Summary: A little spin-off of various Lemon stories for my Rwby OC Daven Sirius from my main Rwby Fanfic Rwby Guardian getting on with certain Rwby characters. Why? Because I have a dirty mind! Hope you enjoy!
1. Burning Workout

**(Daven Sirius X Yang Xiao Long)**

* * *

The Huntsmen/Huntress Academy Beacon has all the essentials every student needs away from their homes and family. A shower, kitchen, living areas, a gaming area the home away from home basically. The school had a gym there also many students would go to keep in shape and this is where something amazing happens for our Blue Hero

Daven enters the gym wearing a dark blue t-shirt, black workout shorts, and dark blue and black gym shoes and not to his surprise he's the only one there it's a holiday week so many students who would come to the gym are with their families at home now

Seeing the empty gym felt strange but Daven shrugged it off he needs to keep in shape and he wasn't the only one. Hearing the door open behind him it was Yang

Yang entering the gym her long blond hair was tied into a ponytail wearing a black and yellow sports top with a white number 4 on the front, black bloomers with small yellow stripes, and black and yellow gym shoes. She then noticed him

"Oh, Daven you're here too! "She greeted him with a smile

Daven didn't reply right away he was blushing red little and distracted at her outfit they were a bit too tight and small. HE doesn't want to say it to her but he sees Yang's nipples shape pressing through the shirt and those bloomer doesn't really cover much of her rear not that he doesn't like it.

Yang looks around the empty gym "So it's just the two of us here huh?"

"Yeah...it..it appears so."

Yang stared at him and deviously smiled"Well since it's just us let's work out together." She suggested

"I could do that"

"Yeahhh!" She cheered Okay let's do some sitting leg stretches first!

With a nodded Daven sat on the ground spread his leg apart but just he was to start with his stretches Yang sat behind him touching him a little too close for comfort

"Y-Yang what are you doing?"

"Just trying to help you with your stretches that's all." She answered with an innocent smile, but in truth, she has something else in mind She slowly presses her chest to his back pushing him down "Come on Daven! Try to touch your toes!" she encourages

"I-I am trying!" Daven tried to keep his mind calm as she presses his back but Yang's breast is touching him constantly they feel amazing! And he thinks she isn't wearing a sports bra underneath either! Just thinking that Yang is bare underneath that, his 'weapon' is getting ready down there

"You're stiff," she said making him twitch"...Your back"

"Uhh Y-yeah I-I thought should work on that a bit today"

"I agree….and also...you're stiff down here too. "Without warning, Yang grabbed his erect crouch

"Nah! Y-yang!?" Daven cutely moaned "What are you-MFH!? He turned his head to her but as he did Yang swoop in for a kiss she wrapped her tongues with his moaning in their kiss. She coiled around his tongue sweeping him away. Feeling satisfied she slowly backed away leaving a trail of saliva she licked her lips feeling she had lust in her eyes as she looks down at his 'weapon'

"This hard already?" She seductively whispers with a smile slowly rubbing it" My outfit really turned you on did it Pretty Boy?"

Daven doesn't want to admit it to her but she looks so erotic in her gym clothing he couldn't help it, any boy would get aroused by it. And the movement from her hands she's like trapping him as he if was caught into a fish trap he couldn't keep his moans shut but that isn't the issue now!

"Nah..Yang stop we..we s-shouldn't do this here. What if…. someone comes here."

"Oh don't worry no ones gonna come." She assured him "And have you seen the school it's practically dead!"

Daven knows she got a point there the school right now is a ghost town so to speak he didn't even see a single student on the way here!

"Do you want me to stop?" She asks but knows his answer just by judging the way he's sounds

Daven paused he slowly gulped and gave his answer"…...K-keep going"

With a small laugh, Yang continues her work on him. Gentle rubbing his groan she draws closer to him holding him tight she then sticks her tongue out and licks his ear, gentle bitting it

"Gaha! Y-yang don't...do that!"

Yang didn't listen she continues licking savoring the taste of him. She then gentle blows in his ear earning a cute reaction from. After done playing, she gave out a satisfied look but she's just getting started

"Now it's time for the appetizer. "She said with lust in her voice "...Go seat on the bench"

Doing what he's been told Daven did he can't believe this is actually happening! He then sees Yang slowly crawling to him as if she's a predator and he's the prey. Reaching to his lap Yang pulled down his short popping out his 8 inch rode

"Ara...Ara" Yang smiled at the erect member as began licking her lips she gently grabs the hot rod. Daven nervously flinched at her leisure her hands feel incredibly soft "Such a hot thing you got Pretty Boy I might actually get burnt by it" She punned as she began stroking it

"Gehe!"

"Hehe, such a cute face you make." Yang snicker at his reaction. "Well then it's time for me to dig in"

She slowly pushed her tongue out from between her lip and placed it on the top. Daven trying to hold his moan in but unable to as she licks the tip as if she was having a lollipop. She then opens her mouth taking the entire head in before consuming most of his hot rod as she began sucking up and down.

Yang slowly sending him waves of pleasure as she was enjoying her appetizer she had an idea popped in her mind to make it more ...interesting. She slowly pulled out his cock making a popping noise and looks at Daven with a teasing smile

"You can be rough ... even cum in my mouth if you like"

Daven stared at her but at hearing those words made something snapped within him. He quickly stood up and grabbed a lock of her beautiful precious hair and shoved her mouth to his cock deep down her throat taking it all. Yang happily accepts it as he began facefucking her

Thrusting his hips back and forth fast like a piston Yang's throat felt incredibly tight, warm, and inviting her tongue danced around the base coiling it. Daven couldn't stop at the indescribable pleasure he's feeling now and Yang was true to her word and let him be rough with sloppy and gagging noise from Yang mouth almost made him want to slow down for her but she gripped on his legs as she's telling to keep going until he's finished.

Daven couldn't hold out much longer now his rode twitching meaning he's almost to cum. With one final thrust he Cummed a huge load down her throat so much that it overflowed out of her mouth

Slowly pulling back his cock covered in thick cum it dripped over yangs clothing. Daven catching his breath He looks down at Yang whose cheeks are puffed filled with cum and looks like she smiling at him she slowly gulped swallowing it all. She opens her mouth showing with a luscious smile

"You...you swallowed it?" Daven asks in shock in which Yang response with a low laugh

"Ha..ha...I did...That...was….fun...Pretty Boy." Yang said catching her breath"….I almost passed out from the experience but look at what you did...you got my clothes all dirty with your cum"

"S-sorry."

"Oh, that's okay." She assured him as slowly flicks some off with her index finger and placed in her mouth swallowing it. "I enjoy drinking yours Daven but I'm done yet"

Yang slightly lifted up her shirt showing her massive tits to him. Daven eyes widen and he slowly gulped at the sight of them. The nice voluptuous tits she has My god he can't look away

"You like? "Yang asks snickering a little at his ogled face "Then you like this even more

Yang grabbed his hot rod and shoved it between her tits.

"N-nah Y-yang!"

Daven almost jumped at the sudden sensation her tits they felt like heaven to him. Yang presses her breast together to not let him go and processed to get to work. Stroking her tits up and down his cock popped in and out between her cleavage.

"Y-yang I just came! It's sensitive if you keep g-going i-like that!" He shouted as his body is shaking

Yang knows that but nonetheless she still continues "I'm not letting you go until you cum Pretty Boy." She said as she picked up the pace

Daven couldn't last any second Yang is seriously not letting him go! Finally succumbing from her titjob he lets out a grunting noise before semen burst out from her breast to her face, which she smiled sticking her tongue hoping to catch some of his cum as she endlessly bombarded with cum.

Yang licked off some cum that landed on the side of her lips she gave out a sexy smile "Another big load Pretty boy and it's still hard"

Catching his breath Daven member is not limping even after they've done. He looks at Yang who has an eager look on her face

"We're...we're not done?"

"Nope we're not." She grabbed his hand dragging him to shower "Let's get cleaned up first though."

Standing in the same shower Yang getting cleaned up as Daven stood near her. He couldn't stop staring as the hot water running down Yang's voluptuous body. Her nice glamours jiggly ass and magnificent tittys. She then noticed him staring causing him to quickly look away.

Yang chuckles at this she can tell she wants to do it, she turned off the shower "Aww you don't have to look away but before we do it...She grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her bare tits it's your turn to service me

Daven paused at the sudden sensation in his hands they feel amazing he then gently squeezed them earning a cute reaction from her. He couldn't stop moving his hands as if they had a mind of it own! Yang tits they look beautiful he drew his closer to them and without a second thought he licked her hardened nipples

"Ara..ara such a baby you are Pretty boy"

Daven didn't respond he was engrossed by her tits. Yang trying to keep her moans shut as he massages her tits squeezing them and sucking them he is very good at it. WIthout noticing she felt one of her hands wet she realized she touches herself down there

Okay that's enough She pushed his hands away. Yang couldn't wait anymore she got on the ground and spread her legs open showing her dripping pussy to him Come on don't keep this girl waiting any longer.

Daven stared at Yang she looked a little nervous and so was he too but he isn't gonna back down! With a slow loud gulp, he aimed his shaft towards her pussy. Slowly entering inside Yang tried to keep her scream quite as his hot rode torn through her and then

"Ahah!"

Yang lets out a shrieking moan as her breasts bounced when his member is all the way inside of her. She's breathing heavily

Once accustomed to it Yang whisper "Be gentle…"

And with that Daven slowly began thrusting his hips. Yang cutely moaning as he did. With each thrust, Daven couldn't stop staring at Yang's tits bouncing up and down he wants to touch them again he grabbed one of them which made her inside gripping his member tighter and her moans louder.

Fondling her tits Daven could hear they're making a loud sloppy loud noise from her pussy with each time he thrust into her which made him pick up the pace.

Yang drooling and moaning the way his cock reaching into her pussy and the way his hand massaging her tits she was about to cum. And She can feel his member twitching inside of her she wants him to cum inside like really cum inside of her! She leg locks around his hip to prevent him from escaping

"Ah! Yang...let go of me!"

"Nope...You're gonNAh! Gonna come inside!"

Daven couldn't stop thrusting his hips her inside is gripping him tighter. He can't hold out any longer and with one final thrust into her pussy, he released a huge load of cum inside of her. Yang screamed in ecstasy as her eyes rolled at the back of her head and her tongue lolled out of her mouth, as both cummed at the same time.

Breathing heavy Daven is spent he slowly pulls out his cock. Yang pussy dripped out his cum he looks to see if she's okay

"Um..Y-yang? MPFH!?"

Didn't have time to react Yang pulled his head toward her lips kissing him again but this time it felt more aggressive than before. Too hard to breathe Daven tries to pull away she bites his tongue sucking him back in

Finally able to get free to catch a breath but only for a little as Yang pushed him to the ground and is on top of him. Daven a little freaked out he looks at Yang's licking her lips and can see heart-shaped pupil and the lust in her eyes as if she was in an animal in heat!

"Don't think I'll be satisfied just after that"

"Wait wait Yang let me r-re-! NAH!"

He let's out a moan as Yang didn't listen she already has his still hard cock inside of her. She proceeds to ride him her insides still wet and tight. Bouncing her hips like crazy she couldn't stop Daven's member reaching to her uterus hitting the tip every time she grabbed one of her tits moving close to her mouth and licks her nipples.

Daven laid there as Yang has her way with him he couldn't do anything because he was so engrossed at Yang's lewdness and that he didn't have the strength to do so, she was in complete control of him. He just came a second ago and he about to again at the pace Yang's going her pussy is ravaging him!

"Y-Yang I'm..I'm about to ...NAHHh!"

Without even finishing his sentence he came again as Yang screamed beautifully as another load gushes inside of her. She fell down on top of him resting on his chest

It's over Daven laid there exhausted it felt great but anymore he's gonna pass out but uhh…

"Nah!" Yang suddenly bounced her hips again " Wait! We're done, Yang!?"

Yang just ominously chuckles and lustily smiled at him and said "Hehe….Nope" And with that, she processed to ride him again

Well it's gonna be a long afternoon for them

* * *

**(Author Note)**

**And Done!**

**First-ever Lemon series I've done might not be good but have to start somewhere right? **

**I hope you find this chapter...erotic and you might've guessed where I based Yang's gym outfit from...:D**

**Next Character I might do next is Blake or maybe Kail Belladonna..or both.**

**Hope you enjoy this and see you on the next!**


	2. Beware of the Black Cat

**(Daven Sirius X Blake Belladonna)**

* * *

Blake Belladonna is a calm and quiet girl ever but ever since she Marked Daven given with her cat Faunus heritage to be with who they truly trust….. she's been having some odd symptoms lately that she's been doing stuff she wouldn't usually do. For starters, she has been rubbing her head on stuff specifically on Daven stuff mostly his bed to the point she sniffs it even biting his bedsheets and without realizing it afterward touching herself. Blake knows this isn't her and has to control herself she's been able to maintain herself for a while now but there's a limit she can endure.

Right now Team RWBYS is their room all except Daven who's out.

Ruby having her headphones up reading a comic, Weiss checking over her class notes, Yang doing push-ups and Blake well she's sitting on her bed trying to read her book but unable to she looks outside the window gazing at the sunset

"Hey...W-where's Daven?" She asks

"Oh i think he's still testing" Weiss answered " I hope that Dolt passes after all the tutoring we did"

"I...I see." Blake jumped out of her bed "I'm gonna head out for a bit...I...I need to do something" And with that, she quickly left the room

* * *

Daven was able to finish his test and now he's on his way back to the dorm

"Man that test was hard" He said feeling a little mentally exhausted "...I hope i pass

Noticing the sun was going down he had to return to dorms before it gets dark. He took a shortcut through a park area of the school. Walking through the Park he couldn't help feel someone is watching him. He stops and he looks around to see no other students around at this time it just him this made him feel uneasy

"Meow."

"Huh?"

Hearing a cat he sees a bush rustle and again he heard a meow like it's calling him Daven couldn't help be drawn to the cat he's a sucker with animals he went over the bushes and crouch down

"Here Kitty Kitty, I won't bite"

"NYA!"

Rather than expecting a small cat to jump at him it was large humanoid shadow aka Blake

"Nah! Blake!?" She tackles him to ground "What are you-Nahha! That tickles!"

Before he could finish Blake started rubbing her head against him her long soft black hair gentle grinding on his neck quite ticklish she was purring like a cat. Daven laid surprised to see Blake acting like this she then stops rubbing her head suddenly licked the side of his neck earning a cute moan

"Nahh! Blak-eh?"

He stopped when he saw Blakes face is slightly red, sweating, she is breathing heavy and the look in her eyes has lust in them. Daven never has seen that look from Blake before!

"Um..B-Blake?"

"I'm sorry Daven" She apologizes clenching on his shirt "...I can't endure it anymore! At that moment Blake moved in for a kiss. Daven eyes widen at the kiss from her it felt very aggressive and dominant she looped her tongue with his

Blake's body purring during the kiss she finally she's doing it with the person she marked! It feels better than she anticipated! She then felt something hard poking her down below

"Nya?" Blake realizes what's touching her Daven's already hard from their kiss and just it poking her is make her hornier. She then broke away from their kiss

Daven enchanted by her kiss it felt nice but he quickly shook his head he was gonna asks what with Blake but didn't have time when she flips over showing her big nice plump ass to him

"Wait wait Blake slo- MPFH!?"

Daven's voice muffled as Blake slammed her ass to his face. Struggling to breathe he can feel her wetpussy through her pants and it smells nice he'll admit

"Quiet Daven...let me have this." Blake can't control herself she looks down at his lower region she gently rubbed his crotch she wants to see his manhood now! She quickly unbuckled his pants pulling them down to see his dark blue boxers. She moved her hands into his boxer and grabbed his 8-inch hot rod pulling it out

Her eyes widen at the size it's bigger than she expected she slowly made a loud gulp and licked her lips. Blake opens her mouth drool is coming out it she then takes it all at once and began enjoying her treat.

Slurping around the base her tongue coiling it Blake couldn't stop sucking Davens cock it's so tasty to her that her mind couldn't stop thinking about it. The more she does it her body gets hotter she then wanted him to feel more good. She pulled out his cock making a popping noise she quickly lifted up her white high neck shirt showing her D size tits and shoved Daven's rod between them squeezing them sucking, licking the head

As Blake is eating him up Daven laid there struggling to get a small breath of air. Whatever he did Blake rubs her nice ass to his face. He couldn't focus at all at how Blake is going at his cock and he will not lie it feels amazing! She is extremely good with her mouth it warm and inviting and Her tits there not big as Yang though but still incredibly soft and plump in their own way

But Daven couldn't hold out any longer he needs to air or he's gonna pass out! Moving his arms he grabbed Blakes ass gripping it tight which only made Blake moan, her pussy more wet and pick up the pace

Blake can feel Daven struggling his muffled voice teasing her wetpussy and his hand squeezing her ass it feels like heaven to her she doesn't want to stop not yet. Grinding her breast and licking the tip she can feel his hot rod twitch he was about to cum and she wants it inside!

With a grunting noise from both, they cummed at the same time as Daven was almost drowned in Blakes love juice and Blake surprised at how much he cummed in her mouth she backed as she was bombarded with cum.

Blake slowly gulped drinking his thick cum it tasted strange to her but didn't hate it She then licked the cum off her hands before making a purring noise this is what she needs but when she looks at Daven who is just a little disarray catching his breath her heart sank she realize she sexual assault him!

"Daven I'm sorry."

"Eh?" Finally catching his breath Daven sees Blake looking away in shame

"I'm sorry." She repeats sounding guilty almost about to cry " I..I couldn't control myself my cat instincts just kicked in...You hate me now for doing such a thing!

"Nono! You're wrong! I would never hate you!" He assured her going up her "It's was so sudden I was surprised..but I..I wanted to do this with you Blake as well."

Blake's cat ears perked up her heart racing at what she heard she looks down at his manhood it's still hard and she still wants more

"Then..." She gently grabbed his shaft rubbing it causing Daven to moan "...can we keep going?"

Daven couldn't resist her advance and there was no one here at the park "O-of course."

With a smile, Blake processed to kiss him again but she was more gentle this time not being aggressive like before. Her hand stroking Davens shaft as he rubbed her tits. Both weren't competing for dominance just wanted each other to feel good

After feeling satisfied Blake she backed away from their kiss she can't wait anymore! She leans on to a tree and lowers her pants to Daven surprised she was wearing a sexy string black lingerie panties not that he's not complaining it looks great on her it just he didn't think Blake would wear such bold undies. She waved her Bellabooty to him calling him.

Daven stared at her nice ass her panties were soaking wet he will answer her call. He fell to his knees grabbing her booty gentle squeezing it and began licking her wet panties it tasted sweet and addicting. Blake let out a high pitched moan as he continues licking her pussy.

Feeling satisfied Daven stood up he took off her wet black panties, he grabbed her bare booty and aimed his shaft towards her dripping pussy the tip poking it teasing her a bit.

Mmm…. Daven put it INP!

Blake lets out a scream as Daven has already slowly launched his dick into her. Tearing through her insides it's all the way in.

Blake breathing heavy it's finally happened she couldn't help it and started to tear up in joy " Daven and I are one….I'm so happy now!"

"I'm happy too Blake!"

Daven slowly began thrusting into her. Her insides were incredibly tight and wet. Blake beautifully moaning with each thrust he did as her body soon started feeling hotter now her moans getting louder and sexier. He couldn't stop moving his hip every time he pulls away Blakes pussy sucking him back in. And her booty squeezing them they feel plump and soft like they are a pair of tittys his hands can't let go!

NYA!

In the heat of the moment without realizing it he slapped Blake's ass by accident.

"Ah! B-Blake Sorry I didn't-"

"More…

"Huh?"

"I said more…..Spank me more Daven!"

Daven stared at Blake face she was trying to hide her embarrassed face it looked cute and she said wants more, so he's not gonna say no! He slowly raised a hand slapped Blake's ass again she lets out a shriek and her insides suddenly became more tighter it felt indescribable that he began thrusting his hips at a faster rate he wanted to feel more

With each spank, Daven can feel her insides getting tighter than before and it looks like she's enjoying it guess this is Blakes kink. Blake drooling and moaning as Daven continues pounding her.

Blakes mind going crazy as Daven changed position he lifted her leg up and used his other hand to fondle one of her tits. She turns her head to him looking directly at his eyes wanting to do more she wants to kiss again and he can tell. He draws his head closer to her, Blake sticks her tongue out for him as both began tongue kissing

Kissing and fucking at the same time Blake couldn't hold out anymore her pussy twitching she was about to cum and so was Daven too his member twitching. With one final thrust into her pussy, he released a huge load of cum inside of her.

Blake screamed in ecstasy in their kiss as his cum pouring in her she almost lost her strength to stand but still manages to stand. Breathing heavy Daven slowly pulls out his cock from her, Blakes pussy slowly began dripping out of his cum there was so much.

Blake catching her breath this what she needed, she wanted it to be him and she's glad she made the right choice Marking him. She turns around to him and went for another kiss and said

"Thank you Daven."

* * *

**(Author Note)**

**And Done**

**Blake was in heat...nice! :D**

**Next up is Weiss Schnee!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and see you on the next**


End file.
